Nunca es Fácil
by YoKoChi150
Summary: El equipo (Excepto Wally) es enviado a una simple misión de vigilancia, seguir los movimientos de Kaitou Kid en su gira por Europa, sin esperar los desastres que eso lleva. Mientras Shinichi hace una llamada de emergencia a la única persona en el mundo que confía como para ayudarle a entrenar su propia mini-Liga Juvenil de Justicia. [[Secuela de "Los Cuatro Genios" Summary Dentro]]


**Summary:** El equipo (Exceptuando Wally) es enviado a una simple misión de vigilancia, seguir los movimientos del escurridizo Kaitou Kid en su gira por Europa, sin esperar los desastres que eso conlleva. Mientras tanto Shinichi hace una llamada de emergencia a la única del mundo que confía lo suficiente como para ayudarle a entrenar su propia mini-Liga Juvenil de Justicia. Porqué nunca es facil.

 ** _Nota:_** Esto toma lugar un año después de mi Oneshot "Los Cuatro Genios" y es parte de mi serie "Detective Justicia" como pueden ver. También se puede ver en mi muro en AO3.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics.

* * *

 **París, Francia. 16 de Julio de 2011. 00:14 am.**

Mirando los alrededores los guardias vigilaban las entrada y salidas, puertas y ventanas y todas las pasibles rutas de intrusos del museo. Los guardias, unos cinco en total, observaban atentamente y con un leve gestó de desconfianza, desconfianza bien merecida conociendo la especialidad de infiltración de su adversario. Ya un año había pasado desde su ultimo enfrentamiento con el infame ladrón de blanco y ningún miembro de la policía francesa lo olvidaría, aquella noche fueron burlados, ultrajados y ridiculizaron ante toda su nación, y todo gracias a un solo hombre.

Kaitou Kid.

Aunque el anillo fue devuelto no les quitaba el sabor amargo de que el escurridizo ladrón estaba de nuevo de vuelta para hacer de las suyas en París, hace dos semana el periódico parisino recibió una carta de acertijo firmado por Kaitou Kid con todo y garabato. El grupo de trabajo no escatimó tiempo ni recursos para resolver la nota, esperando conseguir su así su revancha. Después de casi una semana se descubrió el lugar y la hora, a los pocos días se descubrió el objetivo. Se llevara a cabo en el Museo Nacional de la Edad Media, el Museo Cluny, a las 00:30 al del 16 de Julio, el objetivo es _Chat Sunset_ , una estatua de tamaño natural de un gato durmiéndo con un ojo abierto sobre una roca tallado en piedra negra, teniendo un opalo por ojo, esta estatua sumandole el opalo esta evaluada en millones de euros.

Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente, la nota acusaba de algo mas, Kaitou Kid anunció el comienzo de su gira por Europa y París como su primera parada. Esto llamó la atención de la Liga de la Justicia, Kaitou Kid era un ladron muy famoso por sus metodos de robo de joyas y su basta gama de habilidades: Maestro de disfraz, imitador de voz, mago de salón, juego de manos, manejo de armas de fuego, gimnasta experto y muchos otros que se sospecha y/o desconoce. Esta seria la primera gira de KID después de su _'tiempo de inactividad'_ de seis años, si bien levanto sospechas no clasificaba como algo urgente, a pesar de su talento para el robo KID siempre devuelve lo que toma, además nunca se ha reportado el uso violencia (Salvo el caso de Nightmare, todavía se sigue investigando la muerte de Jack Connery), igualmente la Liga piensa que es mejor mantener un ojo en el ladrón de blanco.

Razón por la cual el equipo fue enviado a vigilar y reportar los movimientos de KID.

— _"Enlase establecido ¿Me copian todos?"_ Pregunto Miss Marciana a través del enlace psíquico, recibiendo afirmaciones.

— _"Aquí Aqualad"_

 _—"Te escucho M'gann"_

 _—"Zatanna Aquí"_

 _—"Cristal"_

 _—"Te escucho Miss M"_

 _—"Fuerte y claro"_

 _—"Bien, estoy en posición. Seguiré con el plan"—_ Pregunto la marciana a través del enlace. Actualmente estaba disfrazada como uno de los guardias que patrullaba el pasillo.

La voz de Kaldur no tardo responder — _"Seguir adelante Miss Marciana, reporta si vez algo fuera de la común. Robin ¿Hay actividad en las comunicaciones de la policía?"_

— _"Se reporto un movimiento sospechozo en el lado sur del segundo piso, el Inspector Castiel mando a tres hombres a revisar"_ — Hablo la voz mental del chico maravilla.

— _"Artemisa, Superboy son los mas cercanos, vallan a revisar. Si no es nada regresen a su posición."_

 _—"En camino."_

 _—"Ya vamos."_

 _—"Miss Marciana y yo seguremos vigilando el norte. Mentiras tanto Zatanna, Robin y Rocket reguardan el salon de la estatua. ¿Entendido?_

 _—"Entendido."_ Dijeron los mencionados.

Después de unos minuto Rocket hablo — _"... Esta misión es absurda ¿Por que es que la liga nos envió? Digo, este ladrón siempre devuelve lo que roba ¿Para que molestarnos?"_

— _"Cierto"_ — Apoyo Superboy — _"Además, ¿Vieron la multitud formada afuera? Se me hace raro que los civiles apoyen un criminal."_

— _"Kaitou Kid es visto como un artista a lo largo del mundo"—_ Intervino Aqualad _—"El uso de como diría Wally,_ trucos de magia, _el espectaculo, bromas a la autoridad y negativa de usar violencia para cumplir sus metas lo ha convertido en una especie de Robin Hood moderno, orientado mas a las joyas y como dijo Rocket siempre las devuelve. Gracias a sus principios contra la violencia ha logrados ganarse el respetos de algunos cuerpos policiales, teniendo así un acuerdo tácito de no usar armas de fuego. Si bien no todos siguen este acuerdo, la mayoría de ellos lo ve como un hombre que le gusta ganar fama a costa de la policia."_

 _—"Sumándole todo eso las personas les gusta sus trucos de magia, que por mas imposible que parescan hemos confirmado que que solo son trucos."—_ Continuó Robin _—"La liga quiere mantener un control de todos los criminales y si bien Kaitou Kid no es visto como alguien peligroso eso no quiere decir que no pueda cambiar con el tiempo. Y como dice Kaldur tiene el respeto de la policia ¿Quien sabe que mas pueda hacer con eso?"_

 _—"Hmm"_

 _—"De igual, no importa que tan famoso sea este tal Kaitou Kid. No creo que valga la pena vigilarlo"_

 _—"Concuerdo con Rocket"_

 _—"¡Ven Hasta Artemisa esta de mi lado."_

 _—"Este tipo no es peligroso, apuesto a que la razón por la que no lucha es porque no sabe, solo es una escurridiza rata que huye del peligro, disfrazándose detrás de una pantalla de caballerismo. ¡Uhff! Casi envidio a Wally por no venir._

 _—"Por cierto ¿Donde esta Wally? Nunca se pierde una misión, pensé que le gustaría restregarnos de que la magia no es real._

 _—"Se me olvido de que Zatanna no estaba presente cuando llamo."_

 _—"Wally esta de viaje fuera del país con sus padres. Algo de una emergencia familiar."—_ A trevez del enlace se puede sentir como Robin se encoje de hombros.

 _—"Espero que no sea nada grave"_

 _—"No creo, después de todo es Wally. Pero recomiendo que se concentren de nuevo en la mision, ya casi es la hora."_ — Intervino Kaldur.

—Si, derecha.— Murmuro para si Zatanna, escondiéndose de nuevo en su posición de vigilancia en la puerta del salón donde se resguardaba la estatua. Robin y Rocket se encontraban dentro del salón mezclados con los guardias.

Desde la sombras una figura encapotada la observaba desde la distancia, mostrando una sonrisa que se puede interpretar como maliciosa, como un gato que encontró su nuevo juguete favorito.

—Es hora del show...

.

 **Beika, Japón. 16 de Julio de 2011. 07:30 am.**

Shinichi tenia 17 años cuando un suceso extraño ocurrio de nuevo en su vida, no se confundan, su vida desde un principio era muy extraña. Para empezar cuando cumplió cuatro años una adivina le advirtio a sus padres que nacio bajo una mala estrella, que significa que la muerte lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Ese fue un mal día en el parque de diversiones, mas que nada porque ese día encontró su primer cadáver.

Varias seciones con el psicólogo y muchas cadáveres después Shinichi era prácticamente insensible a la muerte antes de su quinto cumpleaños. En retrospectiva, esa puede ser la razón de su afición a Sherlock Holmes, comenzó a leer libros de misterio como una manera de distraerse de las muertes a su alrededor. Que su padre sea un escritor de misterio solo le dio una ventaja, porque la biblioteca de la mansión no tiene nada que envidiar.

Después viene su excéntrica familia, pero prefiere ni pensar en ella. Luego esta la decisión de convertirse en superheroe, que solo le trajo mas problemas y locuras a su vida. Esa decisión no fue fácil, estaba tan cansado de ser testigo de asesinatos y no poder hacer nada para ayudar, todo gracias a su edad. Tampoco fue intencional todo ocurrió mas como un accidente, tenia catorce años cuando la amiga de Ran, Sonoko, los invito a una fiesta de disfraces a lo cual no queria ir, pero al final Ran lo obligó.

Para resumir, llego tarde gracias a que no encontraba el sombrero de su traje de _Night Baron_ ¿Porque se disfrazó del asesino de uno de los libros de misterio de su padre? Fue el único que tenia, Yukiko se lo envió de obsequió por el éxitos del libro. Así que para cuando llego a la fiesta (Que era una recaudación de fondos para ricos) ¿Ya adivinan? Ocurrió un homicidio, gracias al disfraz nadie lo cuestionó como buscó pistas en la multitud horrorizada, para cuando llego la policía ya había atrapado al asesino. Resulto ser la hija menor de una familia exitosa de empresarios y la víctima era novia de su hermano.

Al principio la policía no le creyó, pero después de explicarle como llegó a su deducción tuvieron sus dudas, pero solo cuando la perpetradora lo admito fue que le creyeron, según ella la mujer planeaba estafar a su hermano para quedarse con el dinero de su familia, por lo que la mato.

Al momento en que termino la confección el ya había desaparecido.

Recuerda regresar a la mansión y encerrase en la biblioteca. A la mañana siguiente los titulares era cosas como _'Asesino de ficcion resuelve asesinato en la vida real' 'Night Baron resuelve asesinato en evento de caridad' 'Night Baron ¿Heroe o Villano?'_ y ect. Fingio sorpresa cuando Ran y Sonoko lo regañaron por no asistir y perderse la aparición del "héroe". Se dijo que fue cosa de una vez, pero eso no le quito la emoción de resolver misterio. Sin darse cuenta comenzo a llevar consigo el disfraz escondido a donde fuera. Fue de manera gradual pero después de dos meses Night Baron se convirtio en un heroe conocido en todo Tokyo.

Primero fueron solo asesinatos pero... después descubrio una verdad horrible.

Ese descubrimiento fue un poderoso sindicato criminal, o como la llama Organización de Negro o BO en sus siglas en ingles, por la vestimenta de sus miembros. Son un misterio, no se sabe nada de ella salvo que todos sus miembros visten de negro, usan máscaras de cuervo y tienen nombres de licores, el único otro dato relevante es que parece que buscan un objetivo... y uno muy perturbador si tiene que decir.

La inmortalidad.

Son malvados, sin escrúpulos y no temen llevarse a quien este en el camino con tal de guardar sus secretos sucios. El lo sabe muy bien ya que fue testigo de ello. Desde entonces se propuso derribar la organización, ha buscado pistas, viajado por continentes, salvando personas, resolver asesinatos, detener crímenes y enfrentado súper-criminales, asesinos maestros y monstruos a lo largo del camino. En lo personal piensa que su carrera como heroe verdaderamente empezo en el momento que descubrio la BO, agradece realmente que su familia fuera tan paranoica con su seguridad (gracias a que "la muerte lo acompaña") que lo obligaran tomar clases de "defensa personal" (Mas como _'Are de ti un guerrero'_ ) con expertos de todo el mundo, y los aparatos del Profesor Agasa, ambos lo han salvado la vida mas de una vez.

Supone que para ya esta edad nada debería sorprenderlo, pero nadie lo preparó para esto.

Ser un mentor.

De _niños_.

Niños de _primaria._

Ok, la cosa es esto, todo empezo hace un año cuando trajo a Conan a Japón consigo. Despues de recatar al niño del laboratorio de genetica sabia que tenia que alejarse rápido para mantenerlo a salvo en caso de que lo buscaran, fue un fácil salir del país cobrando unos viejos favores ya que el pequeño clon no tenis papeles. Lo dificil fue cuando aterrizaron en Tokyo que se dio cuenta que no tenia ni idea de que hacer con el niño, por lo que lo llevo a la Mansión Kudo.

Apenas y se cambiaron cuando llego Ran, por mas que ame a su mejor amiga (y la ama con A mayúscula) no tiene el corazón para contarle de su doble vida, tiene miedo de que al enterarse la pueda poner en peligro. Así que en pánico le estampó unas gafas en la cara a Conan y se invento una historia de que era el nieto de su difunta tía abuela materna y Conan captando lo que estaba haciendo dijo que se estaría quedando con el mientras sus padres viven en America. Fue por pura suerte que Ran le creyo, eso y sospecha que tiene que ver con el gran parecido entre los dos.

Después de que el peligro paso y convencieran a Ran de irse fuero a casa de Prof. Agasa y presentó a Conan, el anciano estaba mas que estado y la vez preocupado con la idea de un clon, pero rápidamente se adapto y tuvo que pedirle que no experimentara con el niño, despues discutieron el rumbo que tomarían a partir de hay, después de repasar las circunstancias Conan sugirió apegarse a la historia que le contaron a Ran y fingir ser su primo, viendo la lógica Shinichi acepto y después de un poco de hacker y unas cuantas falsificaciones nivel maestro Conan Edogawa era oficialmente su primo. No pasaron ni una semana viviendo juntos en la mansion antes de que Shinichi se diera cuenta de que no podía criar a Conan, con todas sus responsabilidades como Night Baron no tenia tiempo ni conocimiento para cuidar de un niño, toda su vida ha sido o cuidarse a si mismo o ser cuidado por ya sea su familia, el Profesor Agasa o Ran.

Por lo que hizo lo único razonable en su posición, se lo dio a Ran.

No es que abandonó al niño, pero esta mejor cuidado con Ran, claro, le valió una buena regañada y una patada de karate pero, al final hasta Ran lo vio venir por lo que tenia el cuarto preparado. Al principio el niño solo comía y dormía con los Mouri y el resto del día se la pasaba en la biblioteca de la Mansión Kudo, cuando no estaba investigando la BO o resolviendo crímenes se quedaría con Conan leyendo Sherlock Holmes o jugando fútbol, se dio cuenta que compartian los mismos gustos, lo que hace que se preguntó si tiene que ver con el ADN o era otra cosa.

Unos días antes del inicio del ciclo escolar, despues de un viaje de una semana a Roma para ver un contacto, regreso a Beika solo para descubrir los rumores de un niño con una mascara sonriente que resolvió un asesinato en el centro comercial. Sinceramente en ese momento no sabia si reír o llorar, por lo que solo intento regañar a Conan, palabra clave _intento_ , ese niño tenia una manera de contradecirlo que solo había visto en su familia. Aun cuando inicio sus clases en la primaria Teitan de algunas manera lograba colarse una de sus mascaras con modulador de voz y lo siguiente que sabia era que Kid Killer (El nombre que le dio la prensa ya que siempre esta cuando hay una muerte, no es nada atractivo) estaba en las noticias resolviendo un asesinato.

Se canso de estar preocupado y a regañadientes admitio su derrota, si el niño quería ser un heroe no era quien para impedírselo, mientras no se involucrara con la BO estaria bien, así que le pidió al Profesor Agasa que le diseñara algunos aparatos fáciles de usar para el niño y un traje a su medida. No podía seguir usando solo su ropa de calle y la mascara, así que le dio un traje que se compone de un chaleco de traje blanco con un solo botón, una camisa de vestir azul y un par de pantalones cortos blancos a juego, una pajarilla roja y zapatos blanco, pero lo dejo conservar la mascara. Todo esto viene equipado con mejoras y armas, en lo personal su favorito es el reloj que dispara dardos tranquilizantes y el cinturón que genera balones de fútbol que, junto a los zapatos modificados, pueden perforar una pared de hormigón, y no hay que olvidar el dispositivo de rastreo, entre otras cosas.

Conan estaba que lloraba de la emocion cuando recivio el traje y despues de prometer no meterse en muchos problemas, para bien o para mal, Kid Killer paso de solo resolver asesinatos a enfrentarse atracos de bancos y los robos de Kaitou Kid.

Si tan solo supiera.

Pero eso estaba bien, Conan no era un niño normal después de todo y sumándole su intelecto era como hablar con un chico de su misma edad. Era aterrador y facinante al mismo tiempo.

Pero despues vinieron los demas.

Fue al rededor de Abril que Conan trajo a casa de los Mouri, lo recuerda perfectamente porque ese dia planeaba pedirle una cita a Ran pero fue interrumpida por la llegada los niños. En total eran cuatro, dos niña Ayumi Yoshida y Ai Haibara, y dos niño Genta Kojima y Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya, todos estudiaban con Conan. Al final el valor que que tenia se evaporó y paso toda tarde viendo como Ran alavaba a Conan por hacer amigos, no lo mal entiendan, estaba feliz por Conan ya que sabe lo difícil que le era adaptarse el niño clon, pero no quita el hecho de que perdió la oportunidad de una cita.

Después de eso los niños serian una cosa común, donde quiera que iba Conan esos niños lo seguían y como Conan lo sigue los niños también. Al pasar tiempo com ellos noto algo estraño con Haibara (Odiaba que le dijeran Ai) y de mucha casualidad descubrio que era un ex-miemibro de la BO despues de ver su foto en los archivos de objetivos de la BO.

Fue después de confrontarla como Night Barón que descubrió que ella trabaja con su padre y su hermana como científicos para la organización, pero su padre murió y después de que su hermana fuera asesinada por ellos escapo, admitió que esa no era su edad que en realidad es una adolescente pero para escapar tomo un veneno experimental que la rejuvenecio diez años. También dijo que sabia su identidad y que Conan era Kid Killer, prometió no divulgarlo a cambio de protección. Después de aceptar la propuesta con la condición de no divulgar esa información a Conan Haibara paso a vivir con el Profesor Agasa y obtuvo un nuevo aliado contra la organizacion.

Estuviera bien si solo para hay ¡Pero no! Tenia que empeorar. Fue durante un viaje escolar hace un mes, a algún científico loco se le ocurrió secuestrar el autobús escolar de Conan para experimentar con los niños seria divertido, después de tres días de búsqueda fueron encontrados por Oni-Hanzou flotando en un velero en uno de los ríos de Osaka. Todos estaban ilesos Kid Killer logro derrotar al científico y llevar a los niños a la salida, pero durante el proceso los amigo de Conan descubrieron su identidad (salvo Ai que ya lo sabia, pero igual fingió sorpresa).

Estaban molestos de que Conan no les dijera su secreto pero para fortuna logro hacer que entendieran y convencerlos de guardar el secreto. Seria genial si eso fuera el final pero _noooo_ , la cosa empeoraba. Resulta que mientras estaban secuestrados por el científico Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko fueron expuestos a una extraña radiación, en el momento no parecía peligrosa pero hace una semana comenzaron a aparecer... Cambios.

¡Exactamente! Los niños desarrollaron súper poderes ¡Y apenas cumplían los 7 años!

—Shinichi-niisan ¿Esta bien? Lleva un rato mirando la nada.

Shinichi parpadeo regresando a la realidad, fijándose en Genta que lo miraba preocupado. Pero el no solo miraba a Genta, veía su brazo izquierdo, parecía hecho totalmente de roca, si no fuera porque sabia que podía moverlo hubiera pensado que no era real.

—¿Oh? Claro, claro, solo pensaba— Respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso. Genta lo miro dudoso antes de encojerse de hombros y regresar con Mitsuhiko y Ayumi con cuidado de no tocar a Ayumi como pequeños rayos rosados chispeaban en su cabello y observo como Mitsuhiko trataba de levitar un lápiz, solo para este caer después de elevarse 30 cm.

A lo lejos en la esquina estaban Ai y Conan, este último ya estaba en su uniforme de Kid Killer, ambos observando atentamente a los tres niños, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba el Profesor Agasa escribiendo apuntes del progreso de los niños.

No pudo evitar fruncir ceño al recordar como los tres llegaron corriendo la tarde pasada exigiendo la ayuda de Conan, estaban asustados y aterrados de lo que les estaba sucediendo. En cuanto entendió que pasaba no dudo en llevarlos a su guarida (Los abuelos Kudos eran unos paranoicos y construyeron varios pasadizos secretos en la mansión que llevan a habitaciones y sotanos ocultos, si no los conocias era muy fácil perderse. El solo tomo el sótano mas grande y lo transformo en su cuartel general), los niños vieron el maniquí con su vestuario de Night Baron por lo que a estas alturas ya deben saber su identidad, pero no le presto atención como hizo un par de llamadas urgentes, Haibara y el profesor Agasa no tardaron en llegar.

—Shinishi-niisan ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros?— Pregunto Ayumi, desde hace rato había dejado de llorar y ahora lo miraba sinceramente curiosa.

—Es cierto ¿Estaremos bien?— Preguntó un poquito nervioso Mitsuhiko.

Shinichi sonrió cálido a los niños —No se preocupen. Ya llame alguien de mi confianza. Se puede decir que es un experto en este tipo de cosas.

Atrás Haibara lo miro con una ceja levantada mientras Kid Killer parecía curioso. —Y bien Kudo ¿Quien podria ser este experto?

Shinichi les dio una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras Agasa trata de ocultar una pequeña risa —Pues mi primo.

Conan esta en shock como un ciervo viendo un faro y Haibara levanto aun mas la ceja intrigada, mientras tantos nuevos metas-niños intercambiaban miradas curiosas y expectantes como Agasa río en voz baja.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada la puerta de la escalera de piedra de abrió bruscamente y una ráfaga de aire paso como un zoom basta detenerse revelando un adolescente de cabello de fuego usando un traje de expandex amarillo, con un rayo se mostraba orgulloso en el pecho y unas gafas de corredor rojo reposaban en su frente.

—¡Ya llegue! ¿Cual es la emergencia?

Kid Flash llego a la base.

* * *

Y eso es todo amigos! Solo por ahora, este es el primer capitulo, pronto subiré el segundo. _Vismur_ si vez esto solo quiero decir que fuiste tu quien indirectamente me impulsate a escribir este fic y de verdad amo tu trabajo y sus Universos paralelos y si este fic te impulsa a escribir un UA Superheroe moriré feliz.


End file.
